Rewards
by eppy192
Summary: Just a little reward for a team thats done so much for Earth.


Discalmer

I don't own them, im just borrowing them yadda, yadda, yadda.

Just a Point

I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes.

Rewards

It was late one night when they were all asleep, not long after the latest threat to earth, this time from the Pegasus galaxy, had been neutralised when the members of SG1 past and present found themselves brought together.

At first looks were exchanged, but these were people who had dealt with the abnormal on a daily basis for years, so they merely stayed silent waiting for something to happen. Before Carter could begin to theorise about telepathic connections or O'Neill could think up a sarcastic remark they felt themselves moved to a new location. It was Daniel who recognised the sensations of their current plane, recognising the peaceful, enlightenment which surrounded them.

Again their surroundings altered and an immense feeling of absolute power now joined the other sensations.

"You are welcomed to our plane of existence, we have watched you for many years, you are truly worthy of enlightenment and if it is your wish that will be granted you when the days of your mortal lives end."

"So we're not dead yet then?" asked O'Neill.

"We have brought you here to present you with a reward, for your help in ridding the universe of the evil of the Ori and the other work you have done throughout your mortal lives. We may have seemed indifferent to the suffering of humans in the galaxy but we hope after your experience with the Ori that you understand our extreme views on interference. We have decided however that due to the interference your team has already received from the higher planes of existence that a reward is warranted, a being who has recently departed your plane has fervently supported this action." The team were surprised as General Hammond appeared in front of them, he smiled at them, he had watched over them as they mourned his passing and he would continue to watch over them for many years to come.

"I'm proud of you." He spoke simply but they were words which meant a lot to the team stood before him and they all nodded respectfully acknowledging his praise, the military members of SG1 stood at attention as he faded away, they would still miss him greatly but were comforted to know that he was still around.

The voice continued "For Jonas Quinn we grant you the knowledge that your home world will be united forever.

For Vala mal Doran we grant you the knowledge that earth will be safe for you and that it will remain your home, a place to settle.

For Cameron Mitchell we gift you with the ancient gene and also with strength with which to protect your team in the future.

For Teal'c we grant you the awareness that your people will remain free from this day forward and also the knowledge that there are no more Goaul'd remaining except those which you know as the Tok'ra, the next generation of Jaffa will be free from reliance on a symbiote.

For the personal sacrifice made by Daniel Jackson over the years we grant him understanding of the secrets of the universe known by the ancients prior to their ascension, we also grant him the knowledge of the Ancient culture.

For Samantha Carter, we grant you the ancient gene and also the knowledge of the ancients and their technology.

For Jack O'Neill, the one who has lost and gained the most, we grant you the knowledge of the ancients and also the powers of the ancients.

As a final gift to you all we grant you a vision of the future."

SG1 looked down on Earth from space, it appeared so tiny against the backdrop of stars, but all those who saw it knew how large it's impact was on the rest of the universe, even if many of those on the surface of the planet were not yet aware of it.

"This is the year 2050" the voice they recognised from before spoke.

SG1 moved around the earth so that they has a full view of the moon, they saw upon its surface many buildings, from space they appeared as silver spires sparking in the sunlight, a testament to mankind's success.

They moved they were now upon the streets of a busy city; everything appeared different from the obvious advances in technology with asguard transporters being used on street corners, to shuttles flying through the air, the people were also different, mixed among humans were aliens from other worlds, Jaffa were visible along with several other species, humans were peacefully coexisting with other species. Their work on SG1 suddenly seemed worthwhile; they had helped shape this world, they had helped saved this world. The world, their home had survived and flourished.

The final words from the voice came "Your home will survive and your people will remain free for many thousands of years, from you a beautiful world and a good people have come."

With that SG1 all returned to sleep and woke up in the morning with great feelings of happiness and contentment.


End file.
